


Taboo Fun

by littleefoxx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleefoxx/pseuds/littleefoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Okay now I know that not everyone is into incest, but they're just step, no blood! This is about my small ship of Emma and Hal Emmerich. This contains wetting fetish, minor foot fetish, detailed sex, and step-sibling incest.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo Fun

Emma sits on the side of her bed, wiggling her toes and looking at the ground with tears in her eyes.

*knock knock*..."W-who is it?" Emma nervously asked. She never did well with confrontation. She knew she'd done wrong and couldn't even think of the consequence.

"It's Hal...can I come in?" 

"Whatever...I guess" He slowly opens the door, and steps just inside the door before closing softly.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean t-!" he quickly walks over to her and puts a finger across her lips. "Don't say another word," he says "It's alright. You aren't the only one that does it y'know"

Her eyes grew curious. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was hinting at.

"You've still got a little bit on your pants by the way.."

She turned away, "Dammit!" and quickly stood up to pull her sweatpants off, revealing her soaked, flower spotted panties Hal's eyes grew larger and he tried to turn away but couldn't.

"Oh. I'm sorry" she said softly before sitting back down and crossing her legs, hands between them and eyes locked at the ground. She felt her brother's foot press up against her's a little bit and she jerked back nervously. He did it again and started rubbing her foot. She let him do it for a moment and reached down to scratch her leg, then he moved his foot on her hand. What was he trying to do?

"E, look at me for a moment" he said to her softly and her reddened face softly lifted up, barely looking at his chin. He placed his hand right under her head to push it up and make eye contact. He sat a little closer to her on the bedside. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Only if you tell me why you're getting so close...you usually don't care for personal contact" she observed. And she was right. Hal hated when people got to close to him.

"Well...how does it feel? Wetting yourself I mean...was it actually an accident?" Her face grew dark red and she turned away. "Fuck you! What do you mean by that?!"

"Sorry sorry! It was just a question. An honest question."

"Hal please stop. It's bad enough as it is. I feel like you're trying to make fun of me" he quickly wrapped his arms around her at the end of the sentence, making her feel warm. Her body softened up a bit and her eyes lazed down to her knees. "Why are you holding me..."

"EE....Emma...let me take care of things for a minute, okay? Trust me as the person you look up to"

"W-what are you talking about?" She scooted away a little bit, only to be held tighter by Hal, feeling constricted "H-Hal, stop it. Let go of me!" He put a hand over her mouth and bit the side of her neck making her eyes roll back and her arms weaken. Somehow he already knew her sweet spot. She crossed her legs tighter and he softly pulled his hand away, letting her soft, sweet moan out.

"Hal...what was that...?" the words lazily escaped from her lips. He turned her towards him and kissed her cheek, close to her lips, bringing her back to a blush while she put her hand on his leg.

"Hal..." she repeated herself "Haaaalll what are we doing" she kissed him directly on the lips, sloppy, as it was her very first kiss. They locked arms around each other for a moment before hearing a strong knock on the door.


End file.
